Miranda the Backstabbing Help
by Azarathean Gibson
Summary: Miranda meets the Hyperforce and viceversa. They become friends. But Miranda is quite mysterious. Little do they know that Miranda has a shadowy secret.
1. Chapter 1

**ME:** Hello, this story is called "Miranda, the Backstabbing Help"… in it my "O.C." called Miranda, she is a pink monkey and she is quite mysterious.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Hyperforce, in fact I don't own anything…LOL, kidding

**CHAPTER 1- THE TRAINING SESSION**

Nova, Sprx, and Otto were in the Training Room with Chiro, they were testing Otto's new machine.

Antauri and Gibson were in Antauri's room.

They were meditating

"Thank you, fellow comrade, I enjoy the art of meditating" Gibson said

"Focus your energy, Find you center" Chanted Antauri calmly

"Antauri" called Otto "Think fast"! Otto said this as he threw a little block of metal

"Ahhhhhhh" Antauri screamed as the block of metal hit his head and he fell right on the floor

"Focus on this, hahahah" Otto laughed like a little pig

"Otto, the reason for you impulsive interruption is...?" Gibson asked

"Oh yeah, we finished training maybe you'd like to give it a try, I'll put it on baby level for you and Gibson since you've lost some neurons during the fall." Stated Otto

"Humor…funny, anyway I bet we can beat your high score when there are only two of us" Antauri stated

"It is on" said Otto in a "I-am-better-than-you" tone

"Fine" Antauri accepted

In the training room Gibson and Antauri were side-by-side…"Click" this is what they heard as Otto put the machine level to 10.

"Break a leg, monkeys" Nova said "Not literally"

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: **So Antauri and Gibson are going to face Otto's training machine… on level 10, will they survive, will they ever get to know Miranda, will the save the poor kitty that just fell in that well (poor thing), and will I ever shut up (YES).

**Disclaimer: **Just so you know… I don't own the Hyperforce.

**CHAPTER 2- MONKEY VS. MECHA**

Where we left off, Gibson and Antauri were going to be devoured by a huge wolf… wrong story!!!

OK… where we left off, Otto had just finished cranking the machine to level 10 and the black and blue monkeys were going to test their knowledge and their strength.

"Let's go" Antauri said

At that precise moment a huge gun emerged from the wall and two huge spiked balls were rolling the other end.

"Gibson take care of the huge rolling balls" suggested Antauri

Gibson's hand quickly turned into drills and he destroyed the balls. Antauri's hands gained claws and he ripped the gun to shreds.

This battle went on for 20 minutes and the two monkeys were already tired.

"This battle cannot go on, I am most exhausted and out of breath." stated Gibson

"Don't wimp out now" Otto chanted like a miserable little cheerleader

"I have had enough" Gibson said angrily. His drills opened up and a gun-like thing from the inside of his drills shot a mechanical dart which went flying and hit the control panel.

The control panel quickly burst into sparks and the system was shut down.

"You, murderer it took me 5 whole days to build that." Shouted Otto angrily, his nostrils wide open his fists firmly closed and his teeth gritting, obviously, he was mad. (ME: You think)

"Well was the machine supposed to stop before it took our heads off" argued Antauri

"FINE!!!! Don't worry, I'll fix it and put in a safe system shut down" then argued Otto

---BRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG---

"That's the computer ring something is happening in Shugazoom" Nova said in a scared tone

"Hyperforce GO!!" Chiro shouted

**END OF CHAPTER 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**ME: **Hello, so the Hyperforce hasn't met the "Backstabber" Miranda… but they will.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Hyperforce… as a matter of fact the only thing I own is my cat…and no he's no the cat that fell down the well.

**CHAPTER 3- MIRANDA'S HELP**

"Meow" meowed the cat as he finally got out of the well. Finally the cat was safe (background chorus: ALELUIA, ALELUIA)

"Watch out for the cat" screamed a little boy as a basketball hit the cat and he fell right down the well… again!!! (Me: This cat is cursed I tell you)

Okay……anyway, back to the Hyperforce's Headquarters. 

"Hyperforce GO!!" Chiro shouted

As the team entered in their robot Gibson was checking his danger laptop that he and Otto had created. It was just for Gibson, he used it to see what trouble was occurring in Shugazoom.

"It appears to be that an unidentified person is destroying Shugazoomian Skyscrapers" noted Gibson

"So, there is trouble is Shugazoom??" asked Otto stupidly

"You little moron" Nova said "That is what Gibson just said"

"Ohh, I need to keep my head on Earth, it as if I was in another planet." Otto said

"You are in another planet" Sprx said as Otto laughed "I mean literally" Sparx then added

"CAN WE GET A MOVE ON!?" Chiro shouted

As they got to the robot and headed to Shugazoom the poor little cat was climbing up the well. But little did he know that the well…was…a wishing well. Poor thing climbing with his claws into the concrete and brick when suddenly a coin falls on his head and he fall right back down. (Me: I'm so evil, the kitten is so cursed)

Finally arrived in Shugazoom they could see a skyscraper being bombarded by this strange man.

"Get him" Sparx shouted

But right before their eyes a pink monkey launched this missile that opened up to a net and grabbed this man.

She was robot monkey as well… her eyes were purple shiny and she was beautiful.

"You good-for-nothing trouble maker" yelled the pink monkey as she grabbed the end of the net with her fists firmly closed

When she looked back she saw the Hyperforce with their mouth wide open.

"Wow" chanted Sprx in complete amusement

"Hi, I'm Miranda, I'm new here…oh my Shugazoom… you are robot monkeys as well" said Miranda impressed

"I'm Sprx" said Sprx right away he put his arm around her sholder and started walking "We'll show you around"

"I don't trust that girl" Nova said rubbing her chin as if she had a beard

"You're just jealous of her because Sprx went off with her." Otto said in an accusatory fashion

"Humph" grouched Nova

The rest of the Hyperforce caught up to them leaving behind Nova and Gibson

"I sincerely don't trust that monkey" said Nova

"Me neither" Gibson added

"I have a plan………" then continued Nova, the words faded as Miranda looked back discretely. She was looking at Gibson, and she had that sparkle in her eyes meaning "I have my eyes on you".

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: **Hello my friends, before you ask the kitty will be fine, well not if I can't help it. Well the Hyperforce finally met Miranda, Gibson and Nova don't trust her, why is that???

**Disclaimer: **You know what I am going to say, "I don't own the Hyperforce".

**CHAPTER 4- ALLIANCE IS MADE**

Where we left off the a meteor was about to crash against Earth, wrong script…… the Hyperforce had just met Miranda and they are showing her their humble abode (abodehome)

"And here is my room" said Sprx willingly

"Nice" said the pink monkey

"And over here is the guest room, this is where you'll be staying since you have no place to go" Otto said

"How do you know that?" asked Miranda

"Antauri read your mind" said Otto in his perkiest way

"You bloated buffoon, have you no brains?" accused Antauri, keeping his upright position and eyes semi-closed like he was some kind of British royalty.

"I don't mind, really" Miranda said in a shy tone "After this battle all I need is just a big nap" admitted Miranda in a sweet tone

They all turned around and started walking. Miranda, with her evil shiny eyes pinned on Gibson thought of a plan.

"That good-for-nothing daughter of a monkey is not fooling me, I can see right through her ugly face" Nova said annoyed

"Just because you are mad at her because of Sprx, does not mean she is ugly. She is quite pretty in fact." said Gibson calmly and light-weight style

Nova looking at him with flames in her mechanical eyes said, "She is a pathetic idiot and she is not getting away with what she thinks she is getting away with, I am on to her."

"You mean, we're on to her" added Gibson in a bold tone. "We will get her"

As Nova thought about her "evil" laughter, something quite strange was happening. It looked like a ball with hair and with four sticks also covered in hair with sharp knifes on each stick. There was a small ball on the big ball, it was falling. Until I realized it was that bloody cat that had fell down the well, AGAIN!!!!


End file.
